


Playing with the Baby

by StarGirl_Asterix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, Bromance, Byleth mentioned, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Gen, One Shot, Papa Dimitri, Post Game, Spoilers, Uncle Claude, baby cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl_Asterix/pseuds/StarGirl_Asterix
Summary: Claude plays with Dimitri’s first born son; Dimitri panics
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Playing with the Baby

Eisner’s blue eyes widened with surprise when Claude tossed him playfully into the air. He started a laughing fit when Claude caught him again.

Claude felt his heart melt when the six-and-a-half-month-old’s giggles fell on his ears like music.

“Aww,” He cooed, “I knew you would love flying.”

Claude was lying on his back on a blue rug, holding the baby above him. Eisner Lambert Blaiddyd was so tiny. And yet, despite his tiny frame, his laughter was strong. Claude widened his eyes and made a gasping face when Eisner’s chiding slowed down. Claude threatened to toss him up into the air again.

“Ready?” Claude murmured with anticipation as he bounced the child in his large hands. Eisner grinned widely. “One, two, three: Wheeeee!”

Eisner shrieked with more joy when Claude sent him flying again. Claude caught the babe with ease.

The long journey back to Fódlan was worth every agonizing second just to be in this moment. The lush rug beneath him cushioned his back pleasantly — he felt like each individual fiber was trying to cradle him. The morning was pretty chilly, but Eisner’s smile warmed Claude to his very core. Perhaps there was a special scent in the air? Claude couldn’t tell, but he thought he caught a whiff of Faerghus pine. It was so different from the pine in Almyra, and yet, so similar. Eisner’s melodious laughs continued to fill the air as he flew once again into the air. The baby’s lightand warm body landed in Claude’s hands like a wyvernling practicing its jumps in its nest.

This moment couldn’t possibly get any better.

Or so Claude thought until he heard footsteps running down the castle hallway to his right.

“Claude!” Dimitri half yelled, half hissed in a panicked tone, “Have you seen my son?!”

“What baby?” Claude teased back as he rubbed his nose against Eisner’s.

Dimitri scowled before he snapped in a low tone, “Claude! Quit playing with the baby and help me find my son!” Dimitri then proceeded to rush down the hallway.

Claude couldn’t contain his own laughter. Dimitri seemed to panic more easily now—a change that Claude found entertaining. He continued to stare at the young prince with amusement.

“One, two, three,” he counted softly to the young prince and to himself. Right on cue, he heard Dimitri rush back to the guest room.

“Claude! What are you doing to my child?!” Dimitri’s voice strained — he had to keep his voice low so he wouldn’t scare the infant.

“Just teaching him the most important lesson he can learn at this age,” Claude answered innocently before he tossed Eisner into the air once again.

Claude enjoyed hearing Dimitri’s panicked shriek. The poor king had no idea how to take care of children, and it was kind of pathetic to watch the new father be over-protective of his first-born son.

“PUT HIM DOWN!!!”

Eisner looked around with a start, stunned and startled at the loud noise. He then proceeded to fuss and cry.

“Oh, now look what you did,” Claude cooed with an upset tone, “You scared the little guy.” Claude sat up and began to bounce Eisner gently in his lap.

Dimitri seemed to be seething with both anger and relief. “What do you think you’re doing?!” He hissed, careful to keep his voice down.

Claude grinned at his old friend in a mischievous fashion, “I told you: Teaching the prince the most important lesson he can learn at his age.”

Eisner began to calm down from his scare. He seemed to enjoy the bouncing sensation. Claude couldn’t suppress an even wider smile as the baby made an “Eh-uh-uh-uh...” sound with every rhythmic spring.

Dimitri looked like he was going to pull his own hair out.“What is he even doing here?!” Dimitri growled, careful to keep his voice soft.

“I think His Highness wanted to set off on an adventure,” Claude theorized with a wink, “I found him crawling around the hallway.”

Dimitri leaned into the doorway as he sighed, exasperated. He shook his head with defeat. “Ever since he started crawling...” Dimitri muttered to himself in a heavy tone.

Claude laughed at Dimitri’s behavior, “You have a lot to learn, my friend.”

Eisner started to pull on Claude’s cravat with curiosity. Claude turned his attention to the tugs with a gentle chuckle.

“Besides,” Claude added thoughtfully, “The fact that he’s moving around, with his mind open to the world around him, just proves that he’s healthy and eager to learn.” Claude turned his attention back to Dimitri with another wink, “Much like his father, I might add.”

Dimitri blinked with surprise. “I... I-ummm,” He stammered dumbly before he blurted out, “D-do you really think so?”

Claude laughed again, “Yes, Your Kinglyness, I know so. He’s strong and curious, which will no doubt please Teach. She will have another student before she knows it.”

Dimitri smiled warmly at the mention of his wife. Claude nodded with satisfaction before he picked up Eisner.

“Well, I don’t know about you, Dimitri,” Claude announced in a matter-of-fact tone, “But I am famished. What say you we get this little guy something to eat? And if you could feed me, too, that would be great.”

Dimitri laughed for the first time that morning. “Yes, Claude, we’ll feed you,” he agreed as he gently took his son from Claude’s arms, “We can not allow the King of Almyra to go hungry. That would hinder the alliance between our two nations, I believe.”

“Oh, thank you graciously, Your Majesty,” Claude over exaggeratedly expressed with a bow, “I shall throw you a feast in honor of your generosity.”

They both laughed fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure Claude would want to teach Eisner how wonderful the sensation of flight is. I also wanted to see Dimitri panic for no reason. :3


End file.
